


i'll sing you praises(if it'll make you understand)

by sunflower_writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_writes/pseuds/sunflower_writes
Summary: And when Buck kissed his neck the next night, fingers dancing up his sides as he whispered gentle praises into his ear—the warm feeling stayed.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884784
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	i'll sing you praises(if it'll make you understand)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracieli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracieli/gifts).



> prompt request from tumblr

Eddie wasn’t a stranger to praises. 

Strangers in airports would call out to him and thank him for his service as he walked the halls to baggage claim with his uniform still on, in grocery store lines when they noticed his baseball cap with the army logo on it and when he was honorably discharged, the praises doubled. 

He learned to take those with a grain of salt. 

That night in the desert took something from him and in its place, left a little bit of darkness and doubt and loneliness. It left Eddie with so many sleepless nights that he spent tossing and turning, the nightmares jolting him awake in an empty bed and drenched in sweat. 

Which in turn, caused Eddie to resent the praise he received because it only reminded him of everything he lost. 

Then he met Buck and his praises were different to Eddie, they always came with a teasing remark that let him know Buck was genuine. Even though Eddie was hesitant at first, it became a constant thing between them after that. Praises coming left and right for the smallest of things—if one had a nice shirt on or if they got a whiff of each other's cologne. 

Eddie learned to accept praises again. Ones that made him blush and feel warm inside—a warmth that spread from his chest and through his fingertips, all the way down to his toes. The warmth never left his body, even as Buck told him how reckless he had been for cutting his line because as he said it, he pressed kisses to his temple.

“I’m the reckless one on the team, Eddie. We don’t need two of us.” 

And when Buck kissed his neck the next night, fingers dancing up his sides as he whispered gentle praises into his ear—the warm feeling stayed. When Buck told him, “you’re good enough for me”, “you’re worth everything and more”, and “you’re beautiful” as he kissed the sore spots he created with his mouth, Eddie believed it and the warm feeling magnified. 

Praises rolling off each other's tongue, hands holding on just a little tighter and fingers digging into skin just a little deeper they leave crescents behind and Eddie grows warmer and warmer and most of that warmth pools in his lower abdomen. 

Buck’s praises were rewarded with low, soft moans and incoherent words from Eddie, echoing through the room—the moonlight highlighting their features as it spilled into the dark room. 

Eddie learned to appreciate the praises of his loved ones, hold them close to his heart and when his memories of war and the praises that came with it resurfaced, threatening to break him once again—Buck was there to remind him of the new reasons he was praised.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @softboiidiaz


End file.
